Accusations
by specialsnowflake
Summary: When an old friend of Starfire comes to visit Robin isn't too happy. One-shot. RobStar.


A/N: This is my first TT fic so go easy! No flames please. This is a one-shot, RobStar. If you don't like this pairing don't read the story! Sorry if it sucks. I don't really know how to talk like Starfire so sometimes she might sound just a little bit normal. Sorry! R&R!!! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. There I said it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like always when there was no crime to be fought, the Titans' Tower was in a repetitive state. Cyborg and Beastboy were playing the same video game over and over again, Raven was reading wonderfully depressing books, Robin was endlessly training, and Starfire was simply looking for someone to talk to.

"Raven, would you like to accompany me to the 'mall of shopping'? Or would you like to simply meditate together?" the ever-hopeful Tameranian asked.

"No," was the answer that came from the resident Goth.

"But"

"No. Now leave," Raven said without looking up from her depressing book.

"Oh, all right then. I shall leave you in peace," Starfire said and walked over to where constant video battle was being played. "Friends, may I have a turn on the game of videos?"

"Not right now, Star," Cyborg answered, his eyes glued to the screen.

"But maybe you could use my assistance. I would very much like to help," she said.

For some reason this statement created a minor shift in the green boy's attention. He turned his head toward Starfire slightly which in turn gave Cyborg a great opportunity to kill Beastboy's character.

"Yes!!! In your face!!! I win!!!" the metallic teen chanted doing his _very_ strange victory dance. It included some weird arm thrusts, stiff break dancing, and attempted slits.

"Star!!! Look what you did now!!! You let him win!!!" Beastboy whined.

"I am sorry. I shall leave you then," Starfire said sadly. She turned and flew toward the door, head down and shoulders slumped. She headed toward the training room not needing to watch where she was going. The steady sound of Robin's grunts led her there.

"Friend Robin? May I join you in your daily ritual of training?" Starfire asked, her eyes wider than usual. Robin's choice of clothes was a pair of sweatpants and his mask, leaving his muscular chest exposed.

_Wow, Robin sure is muscled. I have known this for quite a while but have never gotten a chance to really see. I believe this increases my love for him._ Starfire knew that she loved him. She had ever since she had met him.

"I actually have it all under control right now, Star," Robin replied, still fighting the punching bag.

"Maybe I could just stay here and watch. I could learn something from your skill of combat," she said edging closer to Robin.

All of the sudden, he kicked the bag with such force that it swung around going right for Starfire's face.

"Eeek!" she shrieked, jumping back. She tripped and landed with a thud on her backside.

Even though you couldn't see it, there was a high amount of concern in the boy wonder's eyes. "Starfire, what were you doing?! You could have hurt yourself! You should be more careful!" Robin yelled, his words sounding harsher than he had meant them to.

"Oh, I am sorry Robin. I will go now. I can see when I am not wanted," she said, flying out of the room.

"Star, wait!" Robin said in vain. The alien girl was already turning the corner down the hall.

KNOCK, KNOCK (do they have a doorbell?)

"Friends, I shall answer the door!" Starfire called out. She flew over to the door and opened it. She gasped at the person in front of her.

"Starfire?" the person asked. He was a few inches taller than Starfire, had curly, black hair, and the large icy blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a purple sleeveless shirt with a silver stripe going down it diagonally.

"Moonstorm?! It is so good to see you! I have missed you very much!" Starfire almost yelled. Moonstorm picked her up and swung her around. While they were doing this, the rest of the Titans walked in and watched them.

_I knew it was too good to be true. Starfire had a boyfriend on Tameran. How could she not have? I can't believe she didn't tell us_, Robin thought. He sharply turned around and walked away from the two happy Tameranians.

"Friends, this is Moonstorm. He was my best friend on Tameran," Starfire said when she had been put down.

"Hello," Raven said, uninterested.

"Hi," was Beastboy's greeting.

"Yo," was Cyborg's choice.

"Hello everyone. I have heard a lot about all of you. Starfire was very descriptive in her letters," said Moonstorm.

"Why did you choose to come here Moonstorm?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, how could I have forgotten? Sunbeam and I are to be married!"

"That is wonderful!" Starfire yelled and hugged him.

"Congrats," Beastboy and Cyborg said.

"Whatever," Raven said and walked back into the living room.

"Friends, where is Robin?" Starfire asked, worry prominent in her voice.

"Uh, he left when he saw you and uh, Moonbeam, hugging. He looked upset," Cyborg said sheepishly.

"Oh. I will go talk to him," she said and flew off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin sat on the roof alone, thinking about a certain redhead._ How can she have a boyfriend? It's not fair. I'm the one that loves her. How could she have not told us? I can't believe this. _

"Robin?" he heard Starfire ask meekly. She sat down next to him and turned her gaze to him. "Why did you leave?"

"I don't know Star! Maybe it was because I didn't want to see you get all cozy with your boyfriend," Robin said harshly.

"I do not understand," said Starfire, her brows furrowed in frustration.

"I mean that you were dating him and never told us! Now that he's here you're going to leave m-I mean us!"

"No! I would never leave y-um…the Titans!"

"But he is your boyfriend so you won't have time for us anymore! You won't have time for me anymore."

"What is a boyfr-oh! No Robin, Moonstorm is not my 'boyfriend!'"

"Of course he is! You were so happy to see him and….."

"Robin I was happy to see him because he is my friend. I have not seen him for a very long time. Would you like to know another reason that he is not my 'boyfriend?'"

"Sure."

"He is to be married to another of my friends!"

"Oh. I'm sorry Starfire."

"There is one more reason."

"What that, Star?"

"I love you."

"What?"

"I said that I love you." With that said, Starfire pulled him into a kiss. It was simple and sweet but still expressed all the emotion in her hearts.

Robin pulled back long enough to say, "I love you too, Starfire."

He kissed her this time. This kiss was more passionate than the first. They both knew that this was a love that would last forever. There was no doubt in either of their minds that the other really loved them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? I've had this idea in my head for a while but never had the time to type it up. R&R! Thanks!


End file.
